


Mine!

by PhoenixStar73



Series: It's a Mad Mad (Inverted) World [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Alec is called Lex in this universe, Alternate Magnus is called Mags in this universe, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), And Mags has magical talking cats who are constantly plotting his death, At least in my Inverted AU, But they are trying to get along, Church loves to claim things, Church loves to rile Mags up, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Scenting, The cat(s) are able to talk to Magnus due to magic returning, i stand by this to the death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Mags (Alternate Magnus) deals with more snarkiness from Church, his infernal talking cat...And "fights" for control of the loft. What else is new?More hijinks, pettiness, and silliness ensue.__________________LEX - Alternate AlecMAGS - Alternate Magnus
Relationships: Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: It's a Mad Mad (Inverted) World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954762
Comments: 20
Kudos: 43
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HM 500 - Scent

"Church!" Mags hissed, upon seeing the haughty dark grey Persian rub his face all over his newly delivered armchair. "C’mon, seriously?"

Church looked up at Mags with an utterly bored look, as he lifted one paw and started licking it. 

" _Mine._ You weren't fast enough – again. Better luck next time," he sniffed, with the slightest twist of his mouth that could have passed for a smirk.

After all, he got to it first, and scented it, right? _So now it was his_..

Mags glared at him. 

Ugh, it was far better when Mags’s magic had still been dormant, and he wasn’t able to understand what the cat was saying. 

Now, this demon of a cat was relentless! _Just_ _wouldn’t shut up!_

_Well, Chairman Meow, his partner in crime, acted regal too but showed restraint._

_Church acted like he owned the damn place._ Mags bristled. This was _his_ loft, right?

Within the last year, it always seemed like whenever there was new furniture, or _anything_ new in the loft, somehow Church always knew about it. 

By the time Mags got around to it, Church had already claimed it as his.

Oversized couch pillows. 

The throw rug.

All the plants.

And one morning, when Mags was laying out the new goosedown duvet for the bed – he made the mistake of turning away for a second. When he returned, Church was rolling all over it, meowing loudly. 

But of course back then he couldn’t understand Church -- Mags glared at him and stomped away, feeling very silly in the process.

Church continued to sit there, _triumphant_...

*****

Suddenly there as the sound of a key turning in the lock, and then Lex walked in. 

Lex, officially Alec Lightwood --- and Mags's boyfriend -- just moved in a few days ago. 

Mags suddenly noticed Church staring Lex down with extreme interest. Mags’s brain suddenly had an image of Church leaping into Lex’s arms and _scenting_ him…

Mags’s possessive instincts took over. His eyes narrowed.

_OH HELL NO --_

Mags immediately leapt toward Lex, grabbing hold of him as he kissed him passionately. Lex stumbled backwards, his arms immediately coming up to grab both of Mags’s arms to steady himself.

" _Mine_ ," Mags breathed, after releasing him. He made sure to throw Church a look that left no room for argument.

Church rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said.

Lex's eyes were dilated, his facial expression a mix of being blissed out yet being extremely confused.

"Mags," he said, looking at him adoringly, "What brought this on?"

"Oh, nothing. So happy to see you," Mags said happily. He snuck a look at Church, sticking his tongue out at him.

So immature, Church thought. _As if that proves that Lex is yours._

 _Newsflash, he actually belongs to us both._ I don’t _need_ to scent him for that. _I know I already have him._

But for Mags’s sake, Church decided he would just allow Mags to believe what he wanted to believe. 

After all, not everyone could be as shrewd as cats were, right?

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic "Mine" won't you leave a comment and/or kudo? You can even leave one as a guest. I would greatly appreciate it!


End file.
